


Arrows and Ice

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bottom Jaina, F/F, Give me food and i'll make plot too, Praise Kink, Smut, There could be plot, There is a bath scene now, Three chapters of smut, Top Sylvanas, Will there be plot?, always smut, is there plot? Maybe. Hidden away, tendril play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: The dalliances of Sylvanas and Jaina.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of ink nightmares I've had. Yikes! Carpets, clothes, people. You name it, I've seen it. Classroom walls saying "History sucks!", that didn't go down well. 
> 
> I actually rather liked history.

Jaina let out a sound of frustration, harshly shoving her documents away. They fluttered across the desk feebly, stoking her ire further. Angrily, Jaina pushed against her desk, skidding her chair back and toppling various things. A bottle of ink tipped over, staining pieces of parchment and the wood beneath. 

‘Dammit.’ Jaina hissed. A discontent sigh followed as she picked up the bottle. Ink dripped down her fingers as she held it aloft, moving the papers away grumpily. Quickly losing her patience again, Jaina dropped the bottle back down and abandoned her ruined work. 

She sunk back in her chair, hands covering her face as waves of stress emanated from her body. It had been a long day and would clearly be an even longer night. 

The chamber door opened quietly, the sound filling the silent office as someone slipped inside. Jaina didn’t react to her visitor, knowing well enough who would be so bold as to not knock. 

Cool hands gently wrapped around her wrists, prying Jaina’s hands from her face so that she could look upon the face of the concerned banshee. Sylvanas stood bowed before her, peering down at her with burning eyes. 

Jaina managed a weak smile, embarrassment lighting up her face as Sylvanas’ eyes moved towards the mess of her desk. A delicate eyebrow rose as she looked back at Jaina questioningly.

‘Lose our temper, did we?’ Sylvanas smirked, letting go on Jaina’s wrists.

‘Something like that.’ Jaina murmured, turning her chair around to face her desk again. She picked up her papers once more, summoning a cloth to dab at the pool of wet ink. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Sylvanas asked, watching Jaina as she tried to clean the desk. After a moment of silence, she reached out to take the cloth of from Jaina, regaining her attention. 

‘Hey!’ Jaina snapped, grabbing for the cloth. Sylvanas held it from her reach, a stern look on her face. 

‘Talk to me, Jaina.’ She replied firmly. Jaina looked down, unable to hold Sylvanas’ piercing gaze. The banshee did not entertain her embarrassment as she caught Jaina’s chin between her finger tips. ‘_Jaina.’ _

‘Today’s reports are…distressing.’ Jaina sighed, her mind focusing on Sylvanas’ cool touch. 

‘And?’ Sylvanas pressed, her thumb wandering up to trace Jaina’s bottom lip absently.

‘_And _my mother refuses to send troops, Genn staged a massive scene during the summit and-and I can’t seem to get a handle on _anything, _Sylvanas! Everything I touch just keeps falling apart, I can’t-’ 

‘Shh,’ Sylvanas hushed, her thumb raising further to still Jaina’s lips. Her frantic speech died in her throat as she looked up at the banshee. ‘It’s not you. It’s never been your fault, Jaina.’ 

‘I’m trying me best, I am, but-’ Jaina tried to speak again but Sylvanas retaliated by pushing her thumb inside Jaina’s mouth. 

‘Listen to me,’ the banshee commanded softly. ‘You’re stressed. You’re not thinking clearly. You need a break.’ 

‘I don’t have time for a break.’ Jaina bumbled out around Sylvanas’ thumb. 

‘Then make time.’ She replied. At the tug of her hand, Jaina stood shakily from her chair to be pulled close to the banshee. ‘Let me help you.’ 

‘How?’ Jaina sighed at Sylvanas’ familiar touch against her body. The banshee wrapped a strong arm around her waist, sealing their bodies together. She dipped her head down to place a feather light kiss on Jaina’s cheek. 

‘By taking over.’ Sylvanas pulled back, drawing Jaina’s face up to be level with hers. ‘Okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ Jaina whispered back, eyes fluttering slightly at Sylvanas’ cool touch against her face. The banshee smiled, a devious light in her eye as she dipped down to seal their lips. 

The kiss was slow at first. Sylvanas let Jaina relax against her as she released some of the tension building up within her. Jaina wrapped her hands around Sylvanas’ throat, holding her a close as she could. 

At the tug of her robes, Jaina pulled back to look down at Sylvanas’ curious hands. The banshee frowned, eyes fixed on the fiddly buckles of Jaina’s corset. 

‘Belore, what dastardly contraption is this?’ Sylvanas hissed against Jaina’s throat as she glared at the buckles. 

‘The latest fashion in Dalaran.’ Jaina defended. A wicked smirk graced Sylvanas’ lips as she looked back up at the mage.

‘Do you have more?’ she asked darkly. Jaina quirked a brow. 

‘Yes?’ 

Sylvanas’ movements were fluid like water. Her hand disappeared briefly behind her back to reveal a dangerous looking dagger. Before Jaina could even gasp the blade connected with the front panel of her corset and slid up smoothly as if it were gliding through hot butter. 

‘Sylvanas!’ Jaina cried as her corset burst open. To her impressed indignation, the banshee has successfully caught her undergarments as well without even touching her skin. 

‘You said you had more.’ Sylvanas defended without remorse, grinning like a cat. 

Jaina couldn’t summon any further arguments as the banshee greeted her newly exposed breasts with a satisfied hum. Cool fingers danced across her nipples, bringing them to attention at the slightest touch. Jaina let out a low hiss. 

Sylvanas guided Jaina to lean back against the edge of the desk as she lowered her head to draw patterns across Jaina’s skin with her tongue. The mage shuddered effortlessly at Sylvanas’ touch, squirming already. 

The banshee paid her no attention as she went about her merry business upon Jaina’s breasts. Her tongue poked out to lick across Jaina’s nipple, teasing the tip of it torturously. Jaina could not control her whimpers as Sylvanas took the nipple between her teeth and teasingly nipped it. 

‘Sylvanas.’ Jaina hushed out, her hand gripping the banshee’s shoulder. 

‘Hmm?’ she replied vaguely, continuing to kiss and lick Jaina’s breasts. ‘What is it?’ 

Jaina didn’t reply, unwilling to beg so soon. Sylvanas saw the defiance in her eyes and grinned, letting go of Jaina’s nipple and leaning up to whisper in her ear. ‘If you want something, you know how to ask.’ 

Jaina let out a puff of frustration as Sylvanas chuckled in her ear, nipping the lobe. She tipped her chin up, silently accepting Sylvanas’ challenge. The banshee’s Cheshire grin only widened. 

‘Suit yourself.’ She said, bending back down to continue lavishing Jaina’s breasts. 

The attention was utterly blissful but complete torture at the same time. Jaina attempted to grind up against Sylvanas, only to have her hips pinned against the desk with a dark chuckle. The banshee licked and nipped at her nipples, alternating between her lips and cool fingertips. 

Jaina struggled not to beg, the arousal pooling between her thighs was enough to drive any sane woman mad. 

‘Something to ask, Jaina?’ Sylvanas cooed softly, peering up at her innocently. Jaina glared back only to gasp sharply as Sylvanas thrust her thigh between the mage’s legs. 

‘Please,’ she uttered, her tone slightly breathless. 

‘Please?’ 

‘_Please _touch me.’ Jaina emphasised, looking at Sylvanas with pleading eyes. 

‘Good girl.’ Sylvanas purred, leaning up to quickly peck Jaina’s lips before reaching for her knife once more. 

Just as fluidly, Sylvanas drew a hot line down the fabric over Jaina’s skirt, watching it flutter the ground uselessly. Jaina shivered, her body almost completely exposed. 

Cool hands mapped the surface of Jaina’s thighs, raking nails across her skin and making her hips thrust desperately. 

Teasingly, Sylvanas took the waistband of Jaina’s undergarments in her hand, pulling up so that they pressed harshly against the mage’s clit. Jaina practically screamed at the sudden contact, legs snapping closed around Sylvanas.

The banshee chuckled, relaxing her grip as she smoothly pulled the undergarments down Jaina’s long, pale legs. They dropped to the ground, just as forgotten as everything else as Sylvanas drove Jaina’s back upon the desk. 

Jaina let herself be pushed back, a cool hand upon her stomach guiding her so. Her body shivered as her hands curled around the edge of the desk, nails digging into the wood. 

Sylvanas stood between her thighs, one hand gliding up down her left thigh teasingly while the her other ghosted over Jaina’s sex. The merest hint of friction was enough to make Jaina arch from the desk. 

‘So needy,’ Sylvanas purred, leaning down against Jaina’s body to place a trail of kisses up her stomach. ‘Are you going to be a good girl, Jaina?’ 

‘Yes!’ Jaina cried, thrusting up again. 

‘Are you going to do what you’re told?’ Sylvanas asked. Jaina felt something familiar brush against her leg, the buzz of magic suddenly filling the air. 

‘_Yes.’ _Jaina promised, anticipation swirling in the pit of belly. 

Sylvanas slid a finger through Jaina’s wet folds, collecting her arousal with little effort. ‘You’re so wet.’ Sylvanas hummed, circling Jaina’s clit methodically. ‘Have you thought about me today?’ 

Jaina nodded, looking up at the ceiling to avoid the banshee’s smug smile. She had thought of Sylvanas almost none stop throughout her boring day. Her mind so often in the gutter with such thoughts. 

‘Did you imagine us like this?’ Sylvanas whispered, relishing in the incoherent moans Jaina let out as she slid one finger inside. 

‘Yes!’ Jaina cried, bucking against the finger. 

‘_Just _like this? Or did you imagine something _more?’ _Jaina frowned, looking down at Sylvanas. Her question was instantly answered by the smoky tendril hovering with anticipation between her legs. Jaina’s eyes bulged as her heartrate hit dangerous speeds. 

‘Tides,’ Jaina gasped, the slow sensations of Sylvanas’ finger was maddening. ‘_Yes.’ _

‘Do you want it all? Are you going to be my good girl?’ Jaina nodded. ‘_Say it.’ _

‘I want to be your g-good girl.’ Jaina managed between short breaths. Sylvanas pulled her finger out and raised it to her lips. Jaina held her gaze as the banshee slowly licked her finger clean. 

The tendril lowered itself between Jaina’s thighs, positioned before her entrance. ‘Look at me,’ Sylvanas commanded, waiting until Jaina’s looked at her through heavy lids.

Upon the connecting of lust filled eyes with burningly devious ones, Sylvanas thrust inside smoothly, arching Jaina from the desk as she let out a satisfied screech. The pitch of her voice was worthy of a banshee as she writhed with Sylvanas’ thrusts. 

They were shallow at first, giving Jaina just enough until she begging once more and thrashing against the desk. Sylvanas placed a hand on her stomach, holding her down as she drove harder inside the mage. Long, deep thrusts that met the frantic buck of Jaina’s hips expertly. 

Jaina moaned in abandon, body almost hovering from the desk as if possessed by some unknown entity of pleasure. Her climax grew like a stoked fire, hot and fast without control. Sylvanas knew this, her thrusts slowing to Jaina’s dismay. 

‘Please!’ Jaina cried, cantering her hips as she chased her orgasm. 

‘Please, what?’ Sylvanas cooed, her grin beyond evil now as she teased Jaina. 

‘I’m so _CLOSE!’ _Jaina screeched, hands clawing at the wood beneath her. 

‘That’s not how good girls ask,’ Sylvanas smirked, circling the mage’s clit slowly. ‘Do you want to cum?’ 

‘Yes, yes! Please let me cum.’ Jaina pleaded, her climax on the very edge. 

‘Have you been my good girl?’ Sylvanas asked, her movements picking up again. 

‘I have. Please, _please,’_ she whispered, adding on her only last chance for an orgasm. ‘_My Queen.’ _

‘Yes,’ Sylvanas hissed, hips snapping against Jaina at an unholy pace, driving into her hard and fast as she circled her clit. 

‘I’m cumming!’ Jaina cried, back arching like a taught bow as her orgasm crashed through her like a wave. She shook with pleasure as it rolled across her body from the apex of her thighs to the tips of her toes. 

Jaina’s whole body tingled without control, sweaty and shaking as Sylvanas drove into her without pause, drawing out her orgasm like a queen’s demand. She grunted above Jaina, eyes fixed upon her, never looking away.

Jaina clawed at the desk, wood beneath her nails as she struggled to come down her from her high, legs wrapped tight around Sylvanas. 

Slowly, as to you draw out her orgasm for as long as she could, Sylvanas ceased her thrusts. She relished in the quiver of Jaina’s walls around her tendril, eyes fluttering at the sensation. 

Jaina panted, body finally falling against the desk in a heap. Sylvanas crawled a top of her, gently coaxing Jaina to look at her. She did so, a dazed smile on her face. 

Sylvanas leant down to kiss her, her hand cupping Jaina’s cheek softly. Jaina let out a satisfied moan as Sylvanas braced her other hand beside her. 

‘You’re such a good girl, Jaina. My _good _girl.’ Sylvanas purred lovingly. 

‘Thank you.’ Was all Jaina could muster. She leant up to kiss Sylvanas again, relishing in her cool lips. 

‘Oh,’ the banshee mumbled, breaking their kiss to frown at her hand. She held it up for Jaina to see. Her palm glistened with black ink. Jaina peered at the wood beneath her head, blackness only visibly. 

Sylvanas laughed, shifting back to let Jaina sit up. Her entire back was completely covered in ink. 

‘I think,’ Sylvanas chuckled, kissing Jaina’s forehead. ‘we ought to end this with a bath?'

‘I couldn’t agree more.’ Jaina replied, leaning up to kiss Sylvanas deeply, her former worries finally forgotten.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing beats a warm bath, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not into chocking personally, I don't think it is an effective fighting technique. You have to really overpower someone to choke them effectively, plus you need good hand strength. 
> 
> First time I choked someone was other a game of monopoly. 
> 
> You'd understand if you were there. 
> 
> The dude had spare bank notes in his underwear.

Jaina didn’t bother to clothe herself as she cast a portal back her joint chambers with Sylvanas. The cool air of Lordaeron nipped at her skin, the chill aided by the touch of Sylvanas fingers the moment they stepped into the bedroom. 

They glided along the length of her spine, an amused rumble rolling off Sylvanas’ tongue as she rubbed at the ink marring Jaina’s skin. 

‘Messy,’ she mumbled, kissing behind the mage’s ear. 

‘Your fault,’ Jaina snipped back, hiding the quirk of her lips. Sylvanas’ hand travelled down a little lower, ghosting over the curve of Jaina’s backside. 

‘I’ll make it up to you,’ she promised, giving the mage a gentle nudge towards the bathroom. 

Jaina complied, not bothering to hide her giggle as she practically skipped into the bathroom, Sylvanas right behind her like shadow. She was predator toying with her pray. 

Jaina shivered again at the cool stone of the bathroom upon her bare feet. She faced the large tub, fingers dancing along the edge as willed hot water to fill the it. The request was answered instantly as steaming water appeared in the tub, the surface foamy and the scent sweet. 

Jaina turned to look back at Sylvanas, a small smile of her lips. Sylvanas dipped her head down to catch Jaina’s smile with a kiss. Her hands rose to hold Jaina’s upper arms, pulling her close as the air around heated. 

Deft fingers travelled over the buckles and harnesses of Sylvanas armour, the material shifting from mail to leather as she explored. 

At the tug of her hands, the long cloak Sylvanas wore fell to the floor, pooling at their feet. The banshee occupied herself with Jaina’s neck as the mage slowly unclothed her, taking her time. 

Jaina let out a soft sound as Sylvanas’ tongue joined her teasing lips, the tip running up the length of her neck. She shuddered, tugging with more urgency at the buckles of Sylvanas’ pauldrons. 

They gave way, thumping to the ground heavily. Clad now in only her outer leathers and chainmail, Jaina made quick work of removing them. 

With each inch of skin she exposed, Jaina placed a feather light kiss there, drawing a path from Sylvanas’ neck down towards her navel. At the apex of her thighs, Jaina knelt to tugging the leggings off, eyes to Sylvanas the whole time. 

The banshee stared down at her, one finger idly tracing the definitions of Jaina face as she let herself be methodically undressed.

Finally, bare before her, Jaina stood to be level with Sylvanas. As she did so, the elf effortlessly swept her up, holding her high as she stepped into the tub with Jaina in her arms. 

Sylvanas lowered them carefully, twisting Jaina around so the she settled between her legs with her back against Sylvanas’ front. The warm water rose with them in the tub together, passing Jaina’s breasts and licking at the tops of her shoulders. 

Sylvanas’ chilled form warmed quickly at the touch of the water, her hands reaching for the soaps waiting nearby. 

Jaina scouted forwarded slightly, exposing her back to Sylvanas as she lathered her skin in scented soaps of roses and spice. The black ink melted away from her skin, staining the water around them. 

Sylvanas took her time wiping away the dark smudges from Jaina’s back, lips occasionally joining her hands as she worked away. Jaina could do nothing but emit softs sounds of pleasure as the ink was washed away. 

‘All better,’ Sylvanas whispered in her ear as she placed the soaps back in their dish. Jaina looked down at the water, no desire to get out taking her as she flicked her wrist and replaced the tub with clean water once more. 

‘Thank you,’ Jaina sighed, leaning back against Sylvanas. ‘I really needed that.’ 

‘You’re taking too much on. One woman can’t save the world.’ Sylvanas purred, nipping the shell of Jaina’s ear as she spoke. 

‘She can try.’ Jaina murmured, taking one of the hands resting on her stomach and lacing her fingers with the elf’s. 

‘I thought the whole point was you didn’t _need _to. Not when I’m here.’ Though you’d be hard pressed to hear it, Jaina knew Sylvanas’ hurt tone anywhere. 

‘You’re right,’ the mage nodded, twisting her head to kiss the underside of Sylvanas jaw. ‘I promise I’ll keep you in the loop better.’ 

‘That’s all I ask.’ Sylvanas murmured, turning her own head to kiss Jaina fully. 

Satisfied sounds slipped from both of them as Jaina reached up to tangle a wet hand in Sylvanas hair, holding her close. Sylvanas replied in turn by wrapping her arms more firmly around Jaina’s waist, sealing them together. 

At the touch of the banshee tongue against her own, Jaina’s felt her body begin to heat beyond the temperature of the bath. She moaned softly, her fingers tightening in Sylvanas’ hair. 

Deft hands swept around idly across Jaina’s stomach, drawing patterns randomly as they slowly rose to a different prize. No words needed be uttered for either woman to understand the other’s needs. 

The tips of Sylvanas’ fingers brushed the underside of Jaina’s breasts, drawing a short moan from the mage as they continued to kiss with fever. Sylvanas kept her movements continually slow, cupping Jaina’s breasts so that her thumbs could brush the mage’s pert nipples with ease. 

Jaina’s breath grew short as she pulled away from the banshee, her head tipping back at the slow building sensations at the apex of her thighs. Sylvanas kissed along Jaina’s exposed neck, teeth dragging as to make her shiver. 

Jaina wrapped one hand around Sylvanas’ bent knee, grounding herself as the other stayed sunken in Sylvanas’ hair. At the clutch of Jaina’s hand, the banshee let her own drop down to sink low between Jaina’s legs. 

The warm water wasn’t enough to hide the slick nature of Jaina’s arousal as Sylvanas’ fingers brushed through her lips momentarily, teasing her. Jaina let out a frustrated hum, making the banshee chuckle. 

Teeth nipped at Jaina’s neck, drawing hot blood to the surface of her skin. Sylvanas’ lip latched onto her neck greedily, a smirk masked. She knew a mark would be left behind for the world to see. 

Jaina squirmed against the banshee, hips lifting hopefully as Sylvanas’ hand drifted lazily up and down her thigh, nails dragging against her skin. 

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina whimpered, her tone needy. 

‘A little more. You can take it.’ Sylvanas purred back, continuing to tease Jaina’s thighs while her other hand fondled her breast. Jaina huffed, shifting up to try and kiss Sylvanas. 

The banshee pulled back, teeth bared in a toothy grin as she looked at Jaina’s pouting face. The mage tightened her grip in Sylvanas’ hair, pulling her down forcefully. Their lips met in a crash, not that either cared. 

When it came to strength, Jaina knew full well she could not overpower Sylvanas. If the banshee didn’t want to move, she wouldn’t. Her indulgence of Jaina’s needy pulling was simply because she couldn’t _resist. _

Still, Sylvanas did not touch Jaina where she needed most. The futile jerk of her hips did nothing but amuse the torturous woman further. 

‘Please,’ Jaina whined. 

‘Please, what?’ Sylvanas purred back, satisfaction in her eyes at always reducing Jaina to begging. 

‘Please _touch _me-’ Jaina gasped suddenly, the rest of her sentence lost as Sylvanas’ fingers pressed hard against her clit, rotating smoothly. ‘Yes!’ 

‘Good girl.’ Sylvanas whispered, sucking on the shell of her ear as she toyed with Jaina’s clit. 

Jaina closed her eyes, hand wrapping tight around the back of Sylvanas’ neck as she thrust up against the fingers moving against her. Her need was great, just as great as before. 

‘You’re insatiable.’ Sylvanas chuckled, moving her hand down to grind her palm against Jaina’s clit as she toyed with her entrance instead.

‘You love it,’ Jaina panted back, bottom lip caught hard between her teeth. 

‘You have no idea,’ the banshee whispered as two fingers sunk deep inside of Jaina, setting an instant pace. 

Jaina moaned loudly, the feeling of being full was blissful as she thrust in time with the movement of Sylvanas’ hand. 

Sylvanas teased at Jaina’s nipple with her other fingers as she thrust another inside of Jaina without warning, making the mage squeak in pleasurable alarm. Her walls clenched tight around Sylvanas, unprepared for the sudden stretch. 

‘You’re so tight around me,’ Sylvanas moaned softly, eyes closing at the feel of Jaina sucking her in. Literally. 

‘Ah!’ Jaina cried as Sylvanas curled her fingers within, hitting all the rights spots and creating stars in Jaina’s eyes. ‘Tides!’ 

Sylvanas bit the spot beneath Jaina’s ear as her free hand rose up to gently clasp the mage’s throat. Jaina was arched from the water now, hands on either side of the tub as she chased her fast growing orgasm. 

Stimulation came from every angle as Sylvanas kept up her steady pace within Jaina, periodically curling her fingers every time Jaina’s tried to settle back down against her. Water dared to spill over the edge with every sudden arch of Jaina’s body as she grew closer and closer. 

‘Are you going to cum for me?’ Sylvanas whispered, grinning wickedly as she eyed the water lapping at the edge tub. Jaina knew nothing of it as she struggled to form thoughts. 

‘Yes!’ She finally managed, her hand coming back up to claw at Sylvanas’ neck desperately. The banshee tightened her hold on Jaina’s own neck, partly restricting her breathing. With each dangerous squeeze, Jaina’s eyes bulged open, breath hitched. 

‘Cum for me, Jaina.’ Sylvanas moaned in her ear, letting out a gasp as Jaina’s walls clamped instantly around Sylvanas as her orgasm came crashing through. 

At the sudden tidal wave of pleasure, Jaina thrust right up with a scream, the water of bath finally hurtling over the edge and splashing onto the stone below. Jaina knew nothing of it as she thrashed in Sylvanas arms, endless moans on her lips as the banshee milked the orgasm from her with abandon. 

It took a while before Jaina collapsed back against Sylvanas, the water level significantly lower than before. Breathing hard, Jaina tried regain control of her body. Sylvanas gently pulled her fingers free and cleaned them off, soft sounds falling from her lips at the pure taste of Jaina. 

The mage could only watch through starry eyes, her limbs shaky. Sylvanas smiled at her, kissing the side of her face. ‘Good girl,’ she purred, prying Jaina’s hand from the edge of the tub. 

‘Titans above,’ Jaina whispered, face pressed against Sylvanas’ neck. 

‘I like bath time with you.’ Sylvanas grinned, dipping her head down to catch Jaina’s lips in a soft kiss. 

‘We should do this more often,’ Jaina agreed between kisses. ‘Although, it’ll be the other way around next time. 

‘Oh?’ Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow. 

‘You’ll see later.’ Jaina grinned, catching the elf in another, much longer kiss. 

‘I look forward to it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas' turn, yeah?


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banshee Care Guide Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my head stuck in the banister today. 
> 
> That's all.

Jaina tossed and turned, sleep eluding her restless mind. In darkness of the bedroom, her eyes roamed, searching for something, anything, to focus on. The air was cool but not chilling, a pleasant sensation against her skin. 

Beside her, most likely ignoring Jaina’s silent frustration, rested Sylvanas. Her lithe body was stretched out across the bed, one hand strewn close to Jaina. Her thin shirt was ruffled up, exposing the defined muscles of the elf’s back to her greedy eyes. 

Jaina looked away, biting her lip. One of the more unusual facts about the banshee was her love of rest (when she allowed herself some). “Rest” was Sylvanas’ word for sleep. She would fall into a still, deathlike state to renew her strength. Though still more or less conscious, the banshee cared not for being disturbed. Even by Jaina. 

Still, the hour was not so late that she could spurned for waking the banshee. Especially if she made worth her while. 

Jaina rolled onto her side, surveying the smooth skin of Sylvanas’ back. Soft and supple to the touch, Jaina could run her fingers across the elf for hours. Her backside and legs were hidden in loose leggings, though the sight of them was still enough to fan Jaina’s flame. 

She shifted across the bed, looming close to Sylvanas in a predatory fashion. She relished these small moments when it seemed she had the powerful banshee cornered, for they rarely lasted long. 

Jaina’s finger had barely made contact with Sylvanas’ back before her wrist was caught in a vice grip. She froze, blue eyes blinking up to look at the elf. She did not to turn to face Jaina, her ears twitching. 

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina cooed, flexing her hand beneath the banshee’s grip. Her ears flicked again but Sylvanas made no effort to acknowledge her.

Jaina bent down, lips hovering close to the elf’s shoulder. From there she could see the side of Sylvanas’ face. Her eyes were still closed but her jaw was clenched and brow furrowed. Jaina dropped a soft kiss to her shoulder, then another, kissing a path to the back of the banshee’s neck. 

‘Why do you plague me so?’ Sylvanas said as Jaina’s lips made contact with her neck. 

‘I cannot sleep,’ she replied, sucking the elf’s skin. Sylvanas grunted softly. 

‘You think I don’t know this?’ She replied lowly, red eyes finally slipping open to look at Jaina.

‘I think you’re ignoring me,’ Jaina pouted, prying her hand from Sylvanas’ grip and laying it upon her hip instead. 

‘You’d be correct,’ Sylvanas huffed. She rolled over, one arm rising up to wrap around Jaina’s waist as she shifted to accommodate their new position. 

‘Why rest so early when the night is young?’ Jaina purred, bending down so that her lips ghosted Sylvanas’. The elf’s ears twitched more violently this time at the action. Jaina smirked. 

‘And what would you have us do with this night?’ Sylvanas drawled. 

Jaina closed the gap between them, kissing the elf ever so sweetly. She pulled back to smile innocently. ‘I’m certain my mind can think of something,’ Jaina said. 

‘I know well enough what your mind is capable of, my love,’ Sylvanas smirked, her thumb rising up to trace Jaina’s lips. ‘But you’re a fool to think I’ll indulge you.’ 

‘Am I?’ Jaina murmured, leaning down to kiss the banshee again. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Why won’t you indulge me, Sylvanas?’ 

‘If I were to indulge your every desire we’d never leave this room again. The world outside may take issue with that,’ Sylvanas smirked at Jaina, red eyes burning bright. 

‘Fine. You need not indulge me. You need only humour me as I change your mind,’ Jaina grinned at the elf as her eyebrow rose curiously. 

‘And how are you to do that?’ 

Jaina didn’t reply as leant down to kiss Sylvanas fiercely, her tongue immediately coming into play. The banshee did not fight her as her own instantly met Jaina’s, fusing them together. 

Jaina moaned softly, one hand gently cupping Sylvanas’ neck as she relished in the kiss. Her heart hammered with excitement as the banshee’s grip on her waist subtly tightened. 

Smoothly, as not to break their kiss, Jaina swung her leg over Sylvanas to straddle her hips. Astride the banshee now, Jaina took it upon herself to grind against Sylvanas’ stomach, drawing a soft grunt in response. 

The elf held Jaina’s hips, her grip encouraging as the mage continued to grind. The feeling was wonderful as Jaina finally broke the kiss to let out a short pant. Sylvanas smirked at her, eyes dark.

Seizing back her flimsy control, Jaina stopped her movements and placed a hand on the flat of the banshee’s stomach. Balanced, she leant down drag her tongue up from the base of Sylvanas’ neck towards her tapered ears. The banshee let out a low hiss as Jaina’s tongue connected with her ear. The mage chuckled lowly, baring her teeth to nip the end of Sylvanas’ ear. 

The Sylvanas stifled a moan at the attention, her grip on Jaina’s hips tightening further. Jaina didn’t let up as she sucked Sylvanas’ ear, biting here and there before tracing the whole length of it with her tongue. 

Sylvanas moaned outwardly now, low and rumbling in her throat at Jaina’s expert attention to her over sensitive ear. 

Jaina finally pulled back, a pleased smile on her lips. Sylvanas scowled at her, titling her chin up defiantly. The mage leant to kiss the scowl away as her hands crept beneath the lose fitted shirt Sylvanas wore on her cool frame. 

At the brush of the banshee’s breast, Jaina let out a satisfied sound. Hands gently cupped Sylvanas’ full breasts, massaging them methodically as they kissed. Pert nipples pressed against her hands, a clue to the banshee's stubborn arousal. 

Deftly, Jaina altered the position of her hands, moving to swipe her thumbs across Sylvanas’ nipples. The elf hissed, pulling back from Jaina to press her head into the pillow more firmly. Jaina let her go, removing her hands from under the shirt to grip the bottom. 

Her eyes flickered up, meeting with Sylvanas’. At the banshee’s minute nod, Jaina pulled the shirt upwards, urging Sylvanas up also to pull it off. She did so, sitting up smoothly so that she and Jaina were nose to nose as the shirt was pulled away. 

Bare from the waist up, Jaina moaned softly at the sight of the Sylvanas. The elf’s body never ceased to steal her breath away. Goosebumps rose upon Jaina’s flesh as her own skin moulded with Sylvanas’, the banshee’s body several degrees cooler than her own. 

Sylvanas remained sitting up, seeking Jaina’s lips once more in their new position. Jaina let her as she returned to fondling the banshee’s chest. She rolled erect nipples slowly between her thumb and finger, changing the pattern every few moments to keep Sylvanas alert. 

The banshee let out a threatening sound at Jaina’s teasing fingers. ‘Do not tease me,’ she growled, pulling back. 

Jaina smirked at her sweetly. ‘I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do, my love,’ she replied, rolling her hips down against Sylvanas. The banshee slid her eyes shut, a soft growl following Jaina’s movements. 

‘Lie back,’ Jaina urged, placing a hand of Sylvanas’ chest and pushing. She remained still for a moment, a challenging eyebrow raising. Jaina’s own rose too, patient as ever. 

Slowly, unwillingly so, Sylvanas lay back down. Jaina followed her movement, shifting back as she did to kiss a path down the elf’s taut stomach. She dragged her tongue across cool skin, enjoying the slight tremor of Sylvanas’ thigh beneath her.

At the waistband of the leggings, Jaina paused. With her fingers she traced the fabric, glancing up again. Sylvanas reached down to shove her leggings down herself, a satisfied sound leaving her as Jaina instantly gripped her thighs. 

Leaning back in close again, Jaina kissed and nipped the inside of Sylvanas’ thigh, eyes glued to the banshee’s sex the whole time. Glistening, it called to Jaina like a siren on the sea. She would happily fall for its spell. 

At the first swipe of her finger, Sylvanas moaned lowly, her chest rising and falling despite her lack of need for air. Jaina grinned, continuing to collect Sylvanas’ arousal on her fingers as she teased her thighs with her lips. 

‘Jaina,’ Sylvanas urged, her voice heavier than usual. Jaina knew full well the elf would never beg, but it entertained her none the less to hear Sylvanas’ urging tone. 

‘My love?’ she replied softly, shifting to lay directly between Sylvanas’ thighs. 

‘Dwindle no longer,’ Sylvanas growled, a hand coming down to sink into Jaina’s hair, pushing her down. 

Jaina obliged without question, her tongue poking out to drag up the entire length of the elf’s sex. Sylvanas moaned loudly at the flick of her clit, her grip upon Jaina’s hair growing tighter. 

The mage worked greedily, keen to hear the sounds of Sylvanas’ pleasure. She licked inside of the elf, her taste intoxicating. Sylvanas’ arousal could not be easily defined in words, her taste being quite indescribable. 

Strong thighs slowly clamped around Jaina, sealing her close as the banshee’s peak drew near. With the add of her thumb drawing tight circles against Sylvanas clit, Jaina knew it would not be long now before most of Lordaeron heard their queen scream. 

More driven than ever, Jaina curled her tongue within Sylvanas, hitting the rough skin of her walls and making the banshee arch from the sturdy bed. Their moans mingled as Sylvanas tumbled closer to the edge, her grip like a vice in Jaina’s hair. 

‘Jaina!’ Sylvanas cried, her hips rutting against the mage’s face desperately so. Jaina did not falter as the walls around her tongue suddenly clamped down against the muscle. 

In her true banshee voice, Sylvanas let out a worthy scream that had Jaina’s wincing painful against her sex. Sylvanas held Jaina tightly against her, hips mercilessly rolling to prolong her high even further. 

Jaina kept her tongue rigid, letting the elf draw out her orgasm to her heart’s content. With one final thrust, Sylvanas let go, her body relaxing against the bed. In her other hand was a chunk of the mattress. 

Jaina gently lapped at Sylvanas’ sex, cleaning away the arousal that had been all for her. Sylvanas let her, fingers softly massaging the mage’s head where she had pulled tightly. 

After several moments, Jaina pulled back and crawled up the bed towards Sylvanas. She was met by the elf’s greedy lips, hands cupping her face softly. Jaina let out a content sigh, a smirk following having got her way. 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she pulled back to peer at Jaina’s smirk. ‘Consider my mind changed, wife.’ Sylvanas purred, kissing Jaina again. 

‘Like there was ever any resistance,’ Jaina said back, grinning. 

Sylvanas shrugged. ‘We may never know.’ 

‘My love, the whole of Lordaeron knows,’ Jaina chuckled, turning her head to kiss Sylvanas’ palm.

‘Fiend.’

‘Completely so.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not the first time I've been stuck in a banister. Given that it's happened multiples times, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that it won't be the last time. 
> 
> If it fits, it sticks.


	4. IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ears, innit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty lesbians had me do this.

** _Some time ago. _ **

One of the most important things Jaina Proudmoore ever learned about elves was their ears. Long and elegant, she could stare at them for hours. Elven ears were far beyond that of humans or dwarves. They were perfectly crafted for all things.

The greatest form of expression for an elf is articulated through the ears. A small twitch, an irritated flick or a sudden flatten could easily tell you how an elf was truly feeling, even if their face did not.

Jaina had sensitive ears, by human standards, and enjoyed the odd nip and tug. But upon her early dalliances with Sylvanas, quickly learned how big a deal ears were to elves.

On several occasions, when they had finally stolen away from the hustle and bustle, Sylvanas would eagerly worship every inch of Jaina’s ears, always staying there the longest. Jaina had enjoyed it. How could she not when it was Sylvanas? But, after a while, she’d begun to wonder on the banshee’s thought process during those moments.

‘Sylvanas?’ Jaina had murmured hotly.

‘Hmm?’ she’d replied, lips stilling upon Jaina’s ear.

‘Why do you like my ears so?’ Jaina asked, fingers tangling into the banshee’s hair.

Sylvanas pulled back, a minute pull to her brow. ‘Why would I not?’

‘They’re just ears,’ Jaina had shrugged, leaning forward to kiss the elf. Sylvanas had hesitated, a questioning look upon her face.

‘Ah, I see,’ Sylvanas murmured after a moment, catching Jaina’s waiting lips.

‘See what?’

Sylvanas had simply smirked, shaking her head. ‘Nothing,’ she’d chuckled.

‘Sylvanas?’ Jaina had pressed but a cool finger had silenced her lips.

‘You’ll see.’

Though she had not furthered questioned the matter, Jaina had been beyond frustrated to be left out of something.

However, as time had worn on, it had been difficult to really explore what Sylvanas had predicted she’d “see”. Public relations were tricky, the factions unstable and people general intolerable. But together Jaina and Sylvanas powered through, enjoying the quiets moments they were able to share together even more so from their constant time apart.

It had been a cool winter evening when Jaina had finally understood what Sylvanas had meant all those weeks ago during a small meeting with Tyrande, Lor’themar, Alleria, Vereesa and Thalyssra 

One Jaina’s great desires through her union with Sylvanas was to rekindle elven relations throughout Azeroth. A task easier said than done.

In an effort to bury a great deal of bad and spilled blood, Jaina had suggested a _private _evening for the elves to hash out the past.

She’d been pleased at first, for everyone seemed to be making an effort. Tyrande was being civil, as was Alleria while Lor’themar and Vereesa spoke fondly of old times. Jaina and Thalyssra enjoyed polite conversation over their shared trainings of the magical arts and Sylvanas quietly observed.

In an effort to keep her wife from feeling left out, Jaina had idly brushed her hand across the elf’s neck as she scotched a little closer. As her hand had wondered up to play with Sylvanas’ ear and sudden, minute, reaction had occurred.

Jaina knew Sylvanas well enough to read her body language rather than her face. Her hands had twitched, as had a muscle in her neck. To the untrained eye it was quite unnoticeable. But Jaina had noticed.

She’d looked first to Vereesa, listening to what she was saying and wondering if she’d mentioned something to close to home for her wife.

But her conversation was dull as she spoke of training programs for her rangers beyond the floating walls of Dalaran. Jaina had looked then to Alleria, who seemed bored by just about everything.

She frowned, fingers still vaguely rubbing up and down the length of Sylvanas’ ear as she looked back to Thalyssra. However, the mage had stopped speaking, her gaze fixed on something just beyond Jaina.

Jaina cleared her throat. ‘So, Thalyssra, will you be sharing the shal’dorei teaching now that things are at peace? I’m sure there is much you can teach us.’ Jaina asked lightly.

Thalyssra took a moment to reply, her expression far away before her eyes focused on Jaina. ‘Yes,’ she said slowly, carefully. ‘I have much to share.’

‘There are many in Dalaran who’d be interested to learn.’ Vereesa said, joining the conversation.

‘And here,’ Jaina nodded. ‘We could begin a training program, couldn’t we?’ she asked looked at the Sylvanas, frowning slightly.

The banshee’s eyes were lidded, something Jaina had never seen in public before. ‘Sylvanas?’

‘Hmm?’ Sylvanas blinked, looking around at Jaina. The mage smiled, giving the banshee’s ear another little rub.

‘I said we should begin a training course for the shal’dorei teachings here. What do you think?’

Sylvanas shook her head slightly, clearly returning to reality. ‘That sounds expensive,’ she replied passively.

Jaina huffed, shaking her own head. ‘Spoil sport.’ She murmured, leaning up to playfully nip Sylvanas’ ear in protest.

To her surprise, it was not Sylvanas that reacted to the action. A soft, almost inaudible moan followed from behind her. Jaina turned around, brows pulling together. She looked to see Tyrande half sunk in her chair, a sudden blush on her face.

‘Tyrande, are you well?’ Jaina asked, puzzled.

‘Of course!’ The elf chirped back, composing herself.

‘Same question to you, Warchief.’ Alleria piped up, smirking at her sister. Jaina felt Sylvanas tense beneath her arms.

She looked between the elves slowly, all of whom wore similar expressions. What was she missing? Jaina looked back at Sylvanas, a dawning expression overcoming her face as she clocked on.

Sylvanas eyes were like pinpricks, bright red and burning. Though she need not breathe, Jaina could see her doing so anyway. An amused smile painted across Jaina’s lips as she realised what she’d done.

Sylvanas looked back at her, expression furious. ‘I am quite well, sister.’ The banshee shot back, hand coming down to tightly grasp Jaina’s wrist. ‘However, if you would excuse us, I need to speak with my wife.’

‘Now?’ Jaina squeaked. ‘But-’

‘-yes. Now.’ Sylvanas didn’t say anything else as she practically lifted Jaina’s from the sofa and dragged her from the room.

She looked back at the other’s knowing faces, her own bewildered one quite out of place. Just as the door swung shut Jaina just caught Lor’themar saying, ‘ears. It’s always the ears.’

**

Sylvanas shot through their private quarters, barely making it into the sitting room before she had Jaina pressed against the solid wood door. Jaina gasped, unable to see her wife from this angle as the elf pressed against her threateningly.

‘You are a brave little thing,’ Sylvanas hissed into her ear, one hand tightly upon Jaina’s hip while the other pressed her chest into the door. ‘Did you think you’d get away with that?’

‘With what?’ Jaina gasped, confusion and arousal surging through her like an uncontrollable tide.

‘You know what, my love.’ Sylvanas snarled, bringing her lips close to Jaina’s ear. ‘I’m surprised it took you this long.’

‘Ears.’ Jaina whispered, breath hitching as sharp fangs brushed her own. ‘Elves have a thing about ears.’

‘In a manner of speaking.’ Sylvanas said back. The hand of Jaina’s hip travelled around to the front of her dress, fingers clawing at the fabric. ‘That was quite the show you put on.’

‘I didn’t know,’ Jaina let out a sharp moan as Sylvanas teeth sunk into her neck, the hand tightly fisting her dress tugging it threateningly.

‘And now you do, and you’ll pay for that.’ Another hand suddenly sunk into Jaina’s hair, whipping her head back so that her lips could collide with Sylvanas’.

The kiss was all aggression and teeth. The banshee was furious. Furiously aroused. And Jaina was going to suffer in every delicious way for it.

Sylvanas held her impossibly close, her tongue pushing back on Jaina’s mouth, taking control. The hand on her dress tugged without care, the distinct sound of ripping fabric following.

‘Sylvanas!’ Jaina cried, pulling back.

‘You’ll get another,’ the elf hissed, yanking away the tattered fabric so that Jaina stood in nothing but her underwear. ‘You’re all mine now.’

Jaina couldn’t help but moan at the possessive words as she pushed back up against the door, skin rubbing against the smooth wood.

Sylvanas returned her attention to Jaina’s neck, both hands upon her breast as the banshee used the weight of her own body to keep Jaina in place. The mage let it be, her arousal undeniable now as she moaned softly at the attentive lips upon her neck.

Sylvanas dragged her tongue up and down Jaina’s supple skin, biting hard in places to leave a deliberate mark. Jaina moaned at the sharp press of that banshee’s fangs, a dangerous thrill shooting through her body.

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina moaned, a needy edge to her voice.

‘No,’ the banshee replied, squeezing Jaina’s breasts in response. ‘We’re playing by my rules now.’

Jaina dropped a short string of Thalassian curses, a habit she’d picked up from Sylvanas. As of yet, she’d only learned lewd phrases in Thalassian rather than the working knowledge of the language that she sought.

Sylvanas chuckled darkly, kissing the back of Jaina’s neck as she swept white hair out of the way, sinking her hand into it and tugging.

Jaina moaned wantonly, hips grinding forward against nothing, the smooth wood useless to ebb her need. Sylvanas chuckled again, amused by Jaina’s quick growing desperations.

The elf reached down with one hand, catching front of Jaina’s undergarments and tugging them up. Jaina moaned greedily, craving the short burst of pleasure the action had caused.

Sylvanas pulled harder, letting Jaina grind forward with abandon before cruelly letting go. Jaina hissed in frustration, fingers curling against the wood. ‘My love,’ she whined, thrusting forward again. ‘I beg of you.’

‘You’re so needy,’ Sylvanas murmured against her ear lowly. ‘Are you truly driven mad by my touch?’

‘Yes!’ Jaina snapped, cursing again as Sylvanas’ hand brushed briefly across her sex only to grip her thigh instead.

‘How the tables have turned. Perhaps this will teach the lamb not to tease the lion?’ Sylvanas cooed, bring her hand back to hover over Jaina’s clothed sex.

‘Most definitely.’ Jaina nodded, head falling back to lull on the banshee’s shoulder. Sylvanas drew her back from the door, Jaina’s entire weight limp against the elf’s concrete form.

Sylvanas wrapped an arm around Jaina’s waist, her hand continuing to toy with mage’s breast as the other fully cupped Jaina now.

‘So wet, even through your undergarments,’ Sylvanas purred, grinding her palm against Jaina’s cit.

‘I imagine you’re the same.’ Jaina panted hopefully.

Sylvanas chuckled, kissing her neck. ‘How could I not be, my love?’

The rushing had stopped, Sylvanas’ aggression ebbing as she chose to draw their time out. The others mattered not to them. She grinned against Jaina’s neck as her hand slipped into the mage’s undergarments, fingers easily slipping between wet lips.

Sylvanas moaned greedily, teeth sinking into Jaina’s neck. ‘Such a good girl,’ she purred, making Jaina’s entire body arch.

‘Please, tease me no longer!’ Jaina begged, thrusting uselessly against Sylvanas hand.

‘Have you earned it?’

Jaina struggled to think, managing only a feeble nod as the elf’s finger circled her clit slowly. ‘Words, Jaina.’

‘Yes,’ Jaina hissed, pleasure rumbling through her.

‘Will you scream for them to hear?’ Sylvanas asked darkly, a mischievous smile on her lips.

‘Yes!’

‘Good girl.’

Long fingers slipped across the length of Jaina’s sex as they sought her weeping entrance, her body more than ready. The mage wrapped an arm around the back of Sylvanas’ head, trying to anchor herself desperately.

They moaned together as Sylvanas’ fingers finally sunk into Jaina’s heat, the digits sucked in greedily by Jaina’s body. The mage clawed at the back of the Sylvanas’ head, hips moving without control.

Her orgasm was near, hot and powerful on the edge. Sylvanas knew it as her fingers drove in harder, filthy words spilling from her mouth into Jaina’s ear as she pushed her closer to the edge.

Jaina moans were loud and uncontrolled now as her climax was within grasp. Just as she tried to step off the edge, Sylvanas’ withdrew. Jaina almost screamed in agony, body thrusting up desperately in protest.

‘Sylvanas!’ she screeched, hands clawing at the banshee.

‘You promised me a scream.’ Sylvanas cooed, fingers poised at Jaina’s entrance. ‘Will you scream for me?’

‘Yes!’

‘I can’t hear you.’

‘YES, YES, YES!’

Sylvanas fingers shot back inside as fang sunk into Jaina’s neck suddenly. The sudden sensation of teeth and filling fingers was enough to the break of a dam.

‘FUCK!’ Jaina screamed as her orgasm crashed through her like a wave spilling over the edge. Hot and fast, she thrashed against Sylvanas as her body surrendered to pleasure from every angle.

The banshee thrust into her furiously, overstimulating Jaina and pushing her orgasm to the limit. Jaina couldn’t breathe as she went rigid against the elf, bodied seized and eyes rolled back.

Sylvanas moaned greedily as she withdrew her fangs from Jaina’s neck, lapping at the slight spill of blood. She held the mage close, giving her time to recover from the powerful orgasm she’d experienced.

Jaina struggled to come back to reality, only doing so when she felt her body lain down softly. She blinked softly, frowning at the ceiling above. A cool tongue against her sex answered the question Jaina wanted to ask.

‘My love,’ she whined, arching despite herself.

‘I can’t let it go to waste, darling.’ Sylvanas replied, softly lapping up Jaina’s orgasm, red eyes burning bright.

‘Fiend.’ Jaina panted softly, making Sylvanas chuckled.

‘Can’t have you returning a mess.’

‘Returning?’ Jaina parroted, eyes going wide. ‘Tides, they’ll all know!’

‘There’s no way they couldn’t.’

‘You’ll be the death of me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down now, lesbians.


End file.
